undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prisma/Underval
Au in continuation process. This could be edited in the future to add more things. - You take my life, I fail to die. - - Destruction only brings the emptiness - Ultron Prisma Ultron Prisma is a human being that exists outside the timelines, with the mission to discover its role in life. Despite having been created by the code of several original Undertale characters, its creator along with Gaster decided to create or place their own material, giving the character its own personality and appearance outside of others. He likes to be called only Prisma Character profile Prisma is an apparently masculine being whose origin is unknown to him. It exists to discover his role in life, based on all the adventures his have on your own. To all this, one could say that he has free will thanks to the fact that his creator gave his own soul to Prisma, which gives him the ability to make his own life. Although it could be considered Underval as its original AU, the truth is that it is partly. He spends his time wandering like a vagabond in different UAs without any direction, seeking to create friendships, memories, enemies, among other things. In itself, one could say that it is 'common and ordinary', that it has typical human needs, such as eating, sleeping or living with other people / monsters. In spite of everything, he can be considered a good person, someone to turn to if what he needs is help. Psychological profile Prisma is a very happy and friendly young man, that although his dress does not reflect it, it is deduced shortly after appearances are often deceptive. Being composed of existing material, like new, Prisma usually has a unique personality in itself. As material used for this, we have: the working personality of Papyrus, the respect of Asgore, the pleasant character based on the bad jokes of Sans, and a bit of Asriel's childhood in his childhood. Interestingly, it seems that there are personality details of Flowey, Toriel, Napstablook, Undyne, Dummy, Alphys, Muffet or Metatton in Prisma, but these are very insignificant. The new thing is the seriousness in the correct moments to present it, a sense of concern and protection for others, a great improved sense of doing the right thing, the charisma and the freedom to do what you want from the soul of its creator. In general, although Prisma does not have such a complex personality, it seems to be able to relate well with characters like Core!Frisk, Player, Ink!Sans, Fresh!Sans and others. Physical Profile Prisma is the physical thing that has a young man with dark brown hair, red eyes with a black pupil, a pale pink complexion, and seems to have a good behavior. It measures exactly 1.78 meters in height and weighs a total of 73 Kg, something typical and ideal for its age. As for the clothes, use what appears to be a futuristic light armor of a fantastic nature, perfect for hand-to-hand combat. It consists mainly of two parts: the inner protector and outer clothing. The inner protector consists of a dark gray breastplate, black leather gloves reinforced with unknown minerals, a black leather belt with red horizontal lines and black boots similar to those of rain. While the outer garment seems to be formed by a black coat with red and white details in the area of the shoulders and stomach down, as well as a black pants with a metal incrustement under the belt. Prisma has a mask that, although designed to be part of his set of armor, the truth is that this makes him more intimidating. The eyes and the mouth of this one shine of a red color when this is placed, when it does not have it, this only presents a black color. Apparently, the mask reacts to the magical power of its wearer, hence its brightness. Good detail of its creator. The soul of Prism is constituted by all souls of the humans and monsters, in any case can be classified as the perfect combination of them. Determination (Red), Patience (Aquamarine), Valentia (Orange), Integrity (Blue), Perseverance (Purple), Kindness (Green), Justice (Yellow), Monster / Boss Monster (White) and an assumed Hate (Garnet) belonging to Chara. Given the contribution of Gaster's help, the soul has a black hole in the center, which at some point seems to try to expand successfully to the medium, however giving Prism more power. On the other hand, it seems that the soul shines with a beautiful and brilliant emerald color, when it presents some characteristics of the souls already mentioned. This could be done in reference to the fact that Prisma has the soul of its creator -Daraen-. Prisma has the ability to change its gender, as an alternative version of it. However, in doing so everything changes completely in the physical, looking like another totally different character. Equipment Ultima Weapon: Big sword of energy, that supposedly is the culmination of all the existing weapons in the Underverse. This alters the magic poderedes of its carrier, converting them into combustion gas and compressing them into a hot-high energy sword. Its blade is so powerful that it can disable the molecular bond of anything only with the approach, among other words, it cuts whatever it is without problem of the force that the bearer uses. It is difficult to control, luckily, this is in the hands of a very talented young man. Being able to make the most of its authentic power, whether for good or for bad, in its own way. Prisma Armor: Set of clothes that Prisma uses. The garments have been woven using special magical metallic fibers, which confer physical and magical resistance at the same time. It also has superior defensive properties to common metal armor, having used unknown and rare materials for the manufacture of its armor, mask, gloves, belt and boots. Stats Lv : 01 HP : 20/20. ATK : Infinite DEF : 99, You can only do 1 damage for each hit. EXP : 0 Abilities, Resistances and Weaknesses Abilities: * Omnipotence: Prisma is a totally omnipotent being, with the ability to destroy AU's with great ease if desired. However, he uses his power for good. It is able to play with the code of the game, repair it and even restore it, which gives it the ability to restore characters and AU´s already eliminated, as is the case of their already eliminated entire Underval. The fact that it is omnipotent, is given that its own soul is an elaborated from scratch by its creator. Conformed by all the souls in the original Undertale mentioned as not, with the extra soul of its creator and the contribution of Gaster in it. * Omniscience: Prisma is so to speak, connected to all, being that it is made up of material from the original characters; can know in full the emotions, powers and others, of all the characters of the AU's that are based on the originals. * Manipulation of Reality: Prisma can alter reality at will. A clear example is that in his comic, he took a cube of 5 cm x 5 cm from the void, leaving a hole in the same image of it in the existence of the place itself. * Dark Determination: This ability was a joint idea between Gaster and -Daraen- to make the most of the determination that the human being presents. As a result of much effort from both sides in research with the knowledge about the void and how it affects things. Now, the determination also allows him to relive Prisma the moment he dies, instantly and out of the blue. Basically it makes it totally immortal. * Light Speed: Prisma has the ability to go at a speed similar to that of Light, this given that in its creation, -Daraen- altered its code while it was still being built, changing the data of the speed to the point of increasing them greatly. * Regeneration: Prisma is able to regenerate wounds and fractures in seconds, a perfect game with dark determination. 20 HP/second. * Mental power: Prisma can erase or change the memories of characters of different AU's. This is done in order to maintain its existence in anonymity, or to guide a good path to whoever needs it. * Interdimensional trip: Prisma has the ability to travel by AU's with ease, is a skill that he likes to have. * D&E Aspir: Prisma as ultimate ability (granted by an idea of Gaster) has the ability to extract the determination and the EXP of a human soul through his hands, until it becomes a simple ordinary soul Nv1. The EXP is stored in the soul of Prisma, however, it is not used by it. In others words, Prisma can not use using the absorbed EXP by itself, it can only be given to other people. In addition, this ability possesses the passive that: It allows Prisma to generate infinite EXP amounts for every second, even if it has not won them. It is a perfect ability if he want to power another person or monster. * Inmortality: Prisma can´t grow old, since its creation. Keeping his body of 18 years old. * Adaptation: Any power, ability or weapon used to harm or kill Prisma will not work again. It will adapt, it will become totally immune and will have ways to avoid or counteract. Resistances: * Untouchable soul: Prisma soul has the ability to resist grips, which makes the user the only one capable of touching it. Gaster put this resistance on him by knowing the existence of beings like Error!Sans. * Magic immunity: - Daraen- and Gaster had the idea of immunizing Prisma against the Magic. * Soul of the creator: Immunity to be controlled, possessed, reset, overwrite, manipulation of reality, tiredness, infections, and his soul cannot be corrupted anymore. * Indestructible code: Prisma can not be destroyed by destroying or deleting its code. Nor can this be changed or replaced Weaknesses: * Low life: Prisma has a very low life, which even with its solid defense, this could die quickly if it were not attentive. Although it is a weakness as such, Prisma does not seem to mind dying, because he can return from the same point he died, and with his HP to the maximum. * Friendly character: Prisma is very distrustful, believing that anyone can change even the actions or the path he has taken. * Loneliness: Prism does not like to be alone, this has a great influence on his mentality, in fact, being totally alone is his definitive fear. This could be caused by the fact that it is a being that does not exist in another AU, which makes it unique. Perhaps because of this he also appreciates more beings like Player and Core! Frisk. Backstory Prisma was created by -Daraen- and Gaster in the white plane of what was once Underval, the AU created by the creator himself. The same to see how his UA mysteriously disappeared, he concluded that he was erased by another being, without knowing who. Pain and rage invaded him to the point that he only wanted revenge and restoration. His feelings ended up awakening the interest of a being that was not expected. Gaster had felt the feelings of the creator, looking for him to make a deal that would benefit them both. The creation of a being of 0 would not be Frisk or Chara, it would be someone totally new with the power of determination. Undoubtedly, the creator accepted, although with a given condition, the distrust of Gaster's idea. This was that the character was completely designed by himself, and that Gaster could give opinions or even help if he wanted to elaborate it. Gaster had no problems because he did not restrict his purposes in the least. Gaster contributed everything related to the code of the characters that already existed in the original Undertale, while -Daraen- contributed with new material and modified the code while it was done. Together they created their teams, skills, resistances and weaknesses ... but, -Daraen- created the personality. The union between the two ended up creating a being they called Prism, however, they had not yet assigned or created a soul, which was the main goal of Gaster. This led to -Daraen- dark emptiness, which was the perfect place to experiment in the determined soul ... however, Gaster had the idea of experimenting with all the souls merged into one and not only that of separate determination. , just to see the result it would produce. -Daraen- did not have any objection to the idea, wanted to observe the effects in the determination in conjunction with all the souls. Once Gaster contributed to the souls and -Daraen- combined them, the vacuum began to contaminate little by little, though not completely, since it stopped after polluting 55% ... but, this created a black hole in the center of the soul. The results were better than expected, which Gaster returned to the universe in white ... I just needed to place the soul in Prisma and make it live. However, a few seconds before doing so, -Daraen- had an idea of the last moment, to merge his own soul with the one already created. Gaster did not ask why, he simply suppressed a smile and allowed himself to do so, he retired without saying anything else. His work was already done, a successful result. When -Daraen- began to combine the souls, he introduced false memories in Prism, where he was presented as an additional character added to the AU, knowing all the characters that he himself never knew. Therefore, upon awakening, this one with one of the new powers granted, could rebuild the AU already destroyed without problems. A few seconds after the fusion of the souls, Prisma wakes up. * Curiosity: Although Prisma was born from the desire of revenge on the part of the creator, the truth is that it has a pleasant personality, given the material that the creator presented him in case he came to regret his wishes. Strangely enough, Prisma never showed a desire to take revenge on anything, which perhaps showed that her repentance overcame her temporary desires for revenge that would lead nowhere. Relationships -Daraen-: This is the main creator of the character. He never knew him, he only possesses his soul as well as others. Prisma sometimes hears a voice in his mind that gives him advice, and although he calls it consciousness, it is almost obvious that it is Daraen who gives his support to the path his character chose. Fandom Gaster (UT Misterious Man): Daraen's assistant, contributing code as general ideas. Gaster sought his own benefit throughout the creation of Prisma, however Daraen ended up realizing the intentions of him. For Gaster, Prisma was a successful experiment with which he could benefit in some future. However, only to benefit him, by which somehow I manage to block Prism the ability to visualize other Gaster and vice versa. UnderVal Chara: Chara is the default partner of Prisma, this being her best friend. Prisma knew her when it was only a flower with the desire to kill, however, this one with the help of the AU code, he managed to recreate Chara's soul, which he gave it in his plant body. Chara had regained her ability to feel emotions, and to think clearly ... but that did not mean she was already Prisma's friend, in fact, she still wanted to kill him. To all this, Prisma took it off the floor and placed it in the pocket of her coat, it becomes she companion during the adventure. Time later, Prisma to see that Chara was changing at his side, he decides to return his humanity ... however, only was acted. Prisma had a peaceful battle against her, where she revealed in the end, that this was not really acting ... Prisma had become the reason to give importance to his life, Chara wanted to stay by his side. In that battle, was to kill him before someone else could do it, she did not want to see him die for another person, because he would suffer a lot if that happened. But seeing that Prisma was superior to what was thought, she surrendered and I swear to be the companion that he expected it to be ... also in whispers, to be her friend. After finishing the pacifist route, Chara knew that it was the end of his adventures with Prisma... Chara was going to stay in her AU to protect her family, and her new friends. Prisma respect that, and pointing with his open hand to Chara, his gave him an immeasurable power so he can protect them, turning it into Prisma Chara. Once Prisma was about to leave, Chara ran towards him and kissed his cheek, marking a farewell ... but not an eternal one. UnderVal Characters: Prisma considers the characters of Underval as friends, because he knows that they are good people of heart and soul. Player (UnderPlayer AU): They know each other, and maybe they are friends. Prisma seems to respect him a lot, and it seems that he has asked Player for some advice. Core!Frisk: She/He was the first person who saw him out of his AU, they consider themselves friends? Virus (FreakTale): They have seen and spoken a couple of times, they respect each other, but nothing more than that. Trivia * Prisma seems to have inspiration from a large number of characters, among them are: Alvin, Darth Vader, Doom, Cid, SCP´s 343 - 682 and 2317, Dr Fate, Venom, Carnage, Alucard Hellsing, Deadpool, Sigma, Thanos, Daraen, and more. Although the character as such, it seems to be based on the protagonists of the Dark Souls saga, Hyou of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, Ultron of Marvel Comics, and Darkseid of DC Comics. * Although it is not directly confirmed by its creator, Prisma seems to have a certain fondness for Underval Chara, Core!Frisk and Player of UnderPlayer, being that this seems to enjoy the company of these. * Prisma does not understand how the Sans can have children among them, does not find it logical that they can get pregnant as skeletons. * Prisma likes to call others by nicknames, except Core!Frisk, referring to her as Frisk. *-Daraen- in a small interview made by a Twitter user, revealed that Prisma was planned to appear at the end of 2016 on YouTube based on a Christmas comic that he had drawn on his Notebook, except that it looked totally different to the current one. Unfortunately this was stolen on his way home from work a couple of days before, losing the comic, as every design of worked characters stored in it. Retaking the character years later. *The mysterious man of the original Undertale in which the Fandom related him to Gaster, mentioning that they are the same person. He is the Gaster who helped in the creation. *While there is a Prisma Sans, they do not know each other's existence, given that they have never met, or have heard of each other. *The mask that Prisma has as part of his armor, matches his first name, being a mask inspired in Ultron. *Prisma loves to spend time with any Chara, seems to understand them perfectly. *Prisma was created on October 2, 2016. *-Daraen- revealed that his intention on Prisma in 2016 was to make him a male Frisk, something that changed with the passage of time. *If the HP of Prisma was somehow reduced to 0, the EXP and the gold that the opponent would receive is 0, since Prisma can not really die. Gallery Prisma Soul.jpg|'Soul of Prisma' Prisma Pixel Soul.jpg|'Soul of Prisma (Pixel)' Prisma Frisk.jpg|First Prisma, October 2016 Prisma Ultron.jpg|Ultron Prisma (Player Art) Category:Male Category:Out-code Characters Category:Timeline Jumping Category:AUs Category:Heroes Category:Special Event Category:Villains Category:Alone Category:Human Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Character-centered Category:Powerful Category:God